


Your Anger

by ShipItHard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Gen, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipItHard/pseuds/ShipItHard
Summary: SuperCorp first kiss. Kara is angry and although Lena knows why, she can't wonder why it makes her heart flutter.





	Your Anger

As I sit behind my desk I hear the familiar sound of her arrival. I can’t face her; not in that red and blue spandex suit. Arms crossed her biceps twitching as she clenches and unclenches her fists. She’s angry; eyes set hard and by God if that doesn’t make her more radiant. I know why she is angry but, I still refuse to meet her cold hard stare.

“Kara.”I try to push back the bile rising in my throat. “Let me explain, please.”

“Hurry.” She says through clenched teeth. “I have little patience for you right now.”

The jab hurts but, I let it slide. Only because her stock still, hard as a stone appearance makes my knees go weak.

“Can you hear my heart beat?” It’s a stupid question because obviously she can hear it. I just want to make sure she’s paying attention. “Do you hear how fast it beats for you?”

“I do.”

“Then why would you believe that I could do something so, terrible to you?”

Then her façade cracks and she crumbles to the floor; weeping inconsolably. I go to her as fast as my human legs can run; heels clicking against tile. She is enveloped in her cape and I slide my way under it as well. Tucking my legs under me and pull her into my side; stroking her arm softly. She is my Kara again and her arms wrapped around me, prove it. Her crystal clear tear drops flow mystically down her cheeks. She looks up at me; eyes alight with embarrassment. She flushes scarlet and I swear the sight makes my heart stop. I bring my hand up to wipe away the tears and she leans into it; leaving a small kiss to my palm. She gives me a wet smile and I can’t stop myself from leaning down and kissing her. I feel her gasp against my lips and I move to pull away. But, I am stopped by hands fisting into my hair. She smiles and when I do pull away; I rest my forehead against hers. Sky meets grass as she looks at me; as if peering into my soul. Her hardness from earlier has melted, like chocolate in the sun.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you.” She places a tender hand against mine. “But, I never expected our first kiss to be so messy.”

I give her a hearty chuckle as she sniffles, wiping her eyes with the corner of her cape.

“And I never thought we’d have one.”


End file.
